coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7756 (12th December 2011)
Plot Peter and Carla wake up having spent the night together. Peter assures Carla he loves her and that he's happy to wait until she feels ready. Leanne's out of her mind with worry, wondering where Peter's got to. Karl asks Lloyd for some extra shifts, desperate to recoup the money he gambled away. Karl reckons that they should invite Lloyd to join them for Christmas dinner. Stella has little choice but to agree. Jason's not impressed to see that Eileen's written a Christmas card to Paul and Lesley. He warns her that it's a doomed relationship. When a delivery of Christmas trees arrives for Chesney, Owen purposely tells the driver that they're for No.8 and the trees get stacked in front of their door. Stella calls into Street Cars and tells Lloyd that he must refuse Karl's invitation to Christmas dinner because of the situation between them. Unbeknownst to them, Karl overhears their conversation on his cab radio. Karl's quietly fuming. Carla and Peter spend the day together, completely loved-up. David's furious to find a load of Christmas trees blocking the door. As he hurls them into the Street, the social worker arrives to see Max, but on seeing the mayhem, tells him that she'll call another time. David clocks Owen laughing at him. Meanwhile, Chesney collects up his trees. Karl puts on a front and invites Lloyd for Christmas dinner, refusing to take no for an answer. He then tells Stella how Lloyd was delighted at the invitation. Stella's quietly annoyed. Kirsty buys an artificial Christmas tree but is put-out to find Tyrone, Tommy and Tina already at home, decorating a real tree they bought from Chesney. Leanne, Ken and Deirdre all worry about Peter. Peter tells Carla that he wants to them to be together forever and he's going to break the news to Leanne. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush (Uncredited) Guest cast *Driver - Tim Paley *Claire Hollins - Kathy Jamieson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Heaton Park *East Metrolink station plaza, Manchester Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter wakes up at Carla's and makes a life-changing decision; and a misunderstanding leads Karl to suspect Stella and Lloyd are having an affair. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,520,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2011 episodes